Sus Ojos
by Kai-chan
Summary: ¿Que era lo que DiZ veía en aquellos ojos que él tanto odiaba...? Yaoi, DiZxRiku, muchas implicaciones que pueden ser ignoradas, spoilers para la apariencia de Riku en el KH2


"¿Hubo suerte?"

"No estaría aquí en tal caso."

"Claro que estarías aquí, tu amigo esta durmiendo aún."

"Es cierto..." Riku rió amargamente mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón usual. No necesitaba quitarse la venda de los ojos para saber donde estaba todo allí. El sofá estaba a siete pasos al norte de la puerta. Siete pasos de los normales, estaba a cuatro de los mas largos y a diez de los mas pequeños.

A seis pasos hacia el oeste desde donde estaba sentado, se encontraba la computadora (desde donde se escuchaba el incesante teclear del otro hombre) y a medio camino del sofá y la computadora, un espacio vacío, donde según DiZ algún día estaría el dispositivo para enviar a las personas a 'la otra Twilight Town'.

Hacia el noroeste del sofá, doce pasos lo separaban de otra puerta. De allí a una sala y al corredor que lo llevaba hasta donde Sora dormía ahora.

No había mucho más en esa habitación que fuera de importancia para Riku. Solo la computadora, el sofá y el espacio vacío.

Tampoco había mucho más que le importara en aquella casa, o en aquella ciudad. Solo importaban Sora, y la habitación de la computadora.

Llevaba casi tres meses viajando con el Rey, pensó mientras descansaba su peso en el lado derecho del sillón. Hacía menos de un mes que había comenzado a utilizar la venda... Y menos de dos semanas desde que DiZ había descubierto sobre eso.

Riku realmente se sentía incapaz de ponerle un nombre a tal situación.

Odiaba recordar lo que había pasado aquel día, el día en que Mickey lo había despertado para ver aquellos ojos, los ojos de aquel hombre, en lugar de los suyos. Los detalles de aquel día eran sumamente borrosos, recordaba un espejo roto y recordaba haber sentido odio... Recordaba también como con tacto de seda el Rey había vendado sus ojos.

Le había dicho que dejara que la luz lo guiara.

¿Había acaso algo de esa luz ahora...?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del joven mientras descansaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. No quería volver aún, sabía que la habitación en la que se estaban quedando estaría vacía, y no quería estar solo. No desde aquel día en que había empezado a escuchar el suave llamado de la oscuridad una vez más.

Cada noche lo escuchaba cuando estaba solo, lo llamaba pidiéndole que regresara. Y cada noche se obligaba a recordar la senda que había elegido. Que había optado por el camino de en medio, y que atender aquella llamada solo lo apartaría de su trayecto, hacia uno que había abandonado ya tiempo atrás.

A veces escuchaba aquella voz en sus sueños. Y tenía que pelear para no dejarse caer en la necesidad de seguirla, para despertar en su lugar usual junto a Mickey, y para poder volver a cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrullar por la sensación de calma que le producía la compañía del Rey.

Claro, nunca había hablado con su compañero de viajes sobre eso. Nunca lo había mencionado a nadie, y no lograba comprender como era que DiZ lo había descubierto. Como había podido entender aquella necesidad que ni el mismo lograba entender del todo.

Sin embargo aquel día, el hombre se lo había dicho con palabras claras.

A veces es mejor dejarse ir, y sentir que alguien más tiene el control.

Escuchó el suave ronroneo de los discos detenerse y el sonido del hombre al ponerse de pie. Escuchó los pasos viniendo desde el lado oeste de la habitación (cinco pasos, no como los seis que él solía dar) y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriera cuando sintió el roce de una mano sobre la venda en sus ojos.

Por primera vez en ya casi un mes, la luz de las pantallas llegó a sus ojos y, aunque era tenue, tuvo que cerrarlos casi inmediatamente para que no lo lastimara. Podía sentir la sonrisa en el rostro de DiZ aun sin verlo.

"Hazlo de a poco..." Murmuró en su oído con un tono de voz que no era aquel que acostumbraba salir de sus labios. "Mucha luz de golpe puede dejarte ciego..."

Riku no pudo evitar una sonrisa frente a la ironía en aquellas palabras. Lentamente abrió los ojos dándoles tiempo para adaptarse a la luz de la habitación y apenas el ardor dejó de sentirse, buscó la venda con la mirada.

Aquella venda era para él mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Era su vínculo constante con el Rey, era un recordatorio de que pasara lo que pasara, siempre tendría a quien volver... Y el no tenerla lo hacía sentir extrañamente incómodo. DiZ pareció leerle el pensamiento y con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que Riku reconocía quizá demasiado bien, el hombre le tomó la muñeca izquierda y firmemente la envolvió con la pieza de tela negra.

Riku no sabía exactamente que pensar cuando la presión de la venda lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del otro y por un momento ambos se observaron. Por un instante Riku se preguntó que era lo que el hombre veía con tanto interés. La pregunta solo duró ese momento, antes de que la rodilla obligándolo a separar las piernas lo sacara de sus pensamientos. Una mano enguantada le exigió que levantara el rostro para observar un único ojo viéndolo de vuelta entre los vendajes.

¿Que era lo que DiZ veía en aquellos ojos que él tanto odiaba...?

Un beso sobre cada ojo. Riku no pudo más que estremecerse frente a ello, incapaz de negar una necesidad que había tenido ya durante largo tiempo. Una lengua húmeda sustituyendo los labios sobre sus párpados, para luego recorrer un camino descendente hasta su boca.

Sabía que DiZ estaba besando a alguien más.

Estaba bien por él, ya que él no estaba besando a nadie.


End file.
